Treble's Brewing: Album 5
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: With the final stretch dwelling on this war that's been looming over his head since the destruction of Renfire, not to mention the intoxicating power of the midnight bangle, the leader of team TRBL is placed in a situation with possible grimm outcome, but as always, he's not alone. His musical brothers, mentor, and of course, his team are all ready to stand by him in the chaos
1. Track 1

Playing my strings to start a song, giving my vocals until it was Gold to take over with his techno, then so on and so forth for us 4 to play. Laila asked "What's the meaning for that?" as Bazil said "Laila, it's quite obvious." as Rivera said "Even if the world is against them, they don't have to stand alone." as I gave her a hug. She said "I mean, even if they go separate ways as bros, they have the club to return to and their teams by their sides." and Laila said "Group hug." A voice asked "What's the sound of music I keep hearing." and Solia walked in. I said "Just us four playing our songs like normal." Gold said "Full moon bro." and I had to go beowolf and howl into the sky. I shook it off and said "Always feels good to let off the howl." as Clement said "Well sweetheart, you've certainly missed a lot. Gold." and he said "Ah yes." as he sent a summary to her phone. I said "Evil's happened, we fight, the normal." She said "But transforming into a beowolf is not." as I held the bangle and said "Take a guess why."

Saffron said "Really, another witty remark." I said "Hey, if the strings aren't broken, keep playing." as Gold said "I think he's allowed a witty retort every so often with how much the world keeps throwing at him." and Clement said "Eh, the witty side is his facade." and Rivera wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and he said "There's being true to himself." as Solia said "Did not expect that." Clement said "The clues were in the fine lines, and the only 1 of the 4 musicians not dating is Quain." She asked "Wait, then who's Gold dating, someone on his team." but Cris came up and said "Nope." as we went to rest for the night. She was still energized while I was too tired for any lewd actions. She was laid down and said "You seem a bit tired, guess Clement's training on you two is difficult." and I said "Understatement." as I crashed. She got me some lemonade and I was on the sour rush. I kissed her cheek and she giggled saying "See, the arrogant facade is gone and the wolf pup is there." I said "Almost sounds like you're calling me a kid." as I dozed off.

Training with Bazil as I said "Come at me bro." and he was trying to spear me. I said "Too slow." and shot my wires as he expected to block them, but I rushed ahead and tied him up. Rivera came up and I did the leaning kiss. Solia asked "Are they always like this?" and Saffron said "Yup, it's their partner dynamic, so we don't question." I said "For all intensive purposes, you could be Cris's partner. CS, or SC." Gold said "Kiss, or Sick." as I chuckled and I said "Given we have two yet to be found, and 2 spaces of four that would be empty, that could be filled to be something like CRDS (Chords) or ACST (Accent or Acoustic.)" as I got some rabbit to eat. I said "Yum, always a delicious thing to eat." as Q said "Toss me one." I asked "Domesticated or wild?" He said "Wild." and I tossed one over. Rio asked "Where'd the jerky go?" I said "Not me, I only like spicy jerky, Q doesn't like jerky." as Saffron said "I HATE jerky." and we were chilling.

Saffron, Clement, and Solia were having their family moment as I was cuddled with Rivera and the others had their couples or were just watching TV. I whispered to Gold and said "Bring in Soro." and he smiled as a gate opened and Soro fell through. Rachelle and him had their moment and Gold said "Bro fist." as we did. He asked "So how goes the music bros?" I said "Well, after our impossible song, we just do as normal." and saw Rivera falling asleep. I picked her up and carried her to our room as Clement said "And that's when it's way too adorable, when he can carry her like that and not freak out." as I laid her down and she said "Gotcha." and pulled me onto her. I said "Okay, let's just watch TV." and she fell asleep quickly, so it was just a day to nap after all the recent turmoil


	2. Track 2

We were playing and Clement said "Incoming trouble." as we saw a dark gate warp us all back to G.G.'s nightmare world. She said "Well, finding the last two was easy, and of course, we had one give his power to Lebo, or as you know him, Bruno." and I saw a grand army. He said "Well, guess we have to duke it out or whatever. Hurry up dude." and this other guy said "Eh, I'm in for a fight. But let's go to that club you were talking about afterwards, get a drink." and I said "Well, if you're a clone of me, I think you know how we start a fight." and he said "3, 2, 1..." and we let out a howl into the night. He said "Yo G, spin the track." as he said "On it." and we rushed in. I said "Come at me bro." and rushed through the crowd as he and I started fighting. Mom came up and he said "Piss off old woman, I'm the higher ranked, and seeing he's the prime directive, go fight your ex." and I said "Yo dad, over here." as he came to fight her. I asked "Do you really give a fuck if we win or lose?"

He said "I haven't given a fuck to do anything other than live and play music. Unlike you, I don;t have a female partner to stand by me." I said "Seriously, if you'd seen a day in class for us, we have to hide to avoid fangirl hordes. Well, that is, when our gals aren't with us." He said "Women are territorial." and they all said "Hey!" as I said "Oh quiet, you know it's true. Gals have general things to say about guys, so we get room to speak. Especially with demon bitch up there." as she was angered. I said "You know, let's just finish this fight and go to the club." He said "Hell yeah, drinks on me." and we were fighting as Rivera asked for help. I went to help with that guy and said "Yo, emo rocker with the stereo kanabo, try someone closer to your species." as he and I were fighting, She said "Thanks." and I said "No prob, how you two holding up?"Bazil said "Doing okay, watch your back." and saw mom dig a knife in. I asked "What time is it?" and she replied "Midnight, oh fuck." as I let loose a howl and went full beowolf. She tried to fight me but I tossed her into a wall headfirst.

She was out cold and I caught up to the snake guy. I licked my lips and tore off his head as I ate his body. I went up to G.G. and bit off one of her arms but she escaped. I reverted and passed out. I woke up and asked "How long was I out." and Gold said "8 hours, 25 minutes, 47 seconds." as I sat up and he said "Careful, Rivera's next to you." I saw her sleeping by me and dad said "Your mother's waking up." She asked "What's going on?" He said "Apparently she was on that mission when you were 11 and became the first to Natos's venomous bite. She asked "How long was I gone?" and I said "8 years, give or take 1 or 2." and the others left for us to catch her up. She asked "Wait, who is Gold?" and he said "Right here, 3rd of the trio." Mom said "So you and Tristan have girlfriends while Quain is single." as I showed her the picture. Rivera came over to greet her and she said "Arturo, ah, your father and his were rivals."

We spent all day getting her caught up and she was here as I said "Time to hit the club." and the badger guy said "Yeah. Oh, I'm Paris." as I said "Saffron, Cris, Leo, Paris. I feel team SCLP (Sculpt) is a fitting thing." as he said "That would mean I'm with hyena boy, robot girl, and leopard girl. I can take it." as we went to party for some time. We were drunk and Rivera asked "How's your back?" I checked and saw it okay. Soro said "Cloak fixed." as I put it on and said "So that makes us 4 the grand order to send that bitch straight to death." as all four of us were drunk. I asked "So wait, if you're me, is that on every part?" He said "No, genetics are different given my coyote faunus blood and different appearance? Though now, I guess I don't need to be so hidden."and I said "Bro, for the first academy, that I think is repaired, I hid my ears till the tourney." and we all passed out tired and drunk on the bar.


	3. Track 3

Waking up in the crash and I said "Good morning hangover." as the others woke up around me. Paris said "I feel like listening to some of the album Eros at Golden Gates." and I said "Yeah, Cardiac Party, Sickle Intentions, etc." He said "You know, Lebo was right, you are a chill dude to hang with." as I said "Just a sec, gotta cook before Laila gets hungry. She is a maniac when she's hungry." and cooked up some good stuff. Lebo said "I smell rabbit." and I said "Rabbit for us faunus, sausage and eggs for the humans." as we ate up. Lebo said "Damn, that's delicious." and Bazil said "He's the chef around here for GOOD reason." and I said "The good thing is, rabbits repopulate fast, so what we do is regional control and indulging in instinct." as we were wagging our tails. Mom was awake and came in as I said "Hmm, we're gonna need a bigger couch. as Gold said "Leave this to me." and replaced it with theater seats. I said "Fitting." as mom gave me and Q a hug.

Gold got a call and made a gate as lil cuz came in. She ran up to us and said "Big bro, cuz." and Quain said "Oh right, this is my little sister Nima." She asked "So big bro, you have a girl yet?" He said "No, but your cousin does." She came over and said "So cute." and Perci came over to her. She smiled and said "I want to see fight." as I said "Sure, let the two new guys fight. " and it was a long fight but Lebo won. She was amazed and I saw her drowsy as Q said "Oh right, she gets so energized watching, she crashes." and I said "Nap." as I brought my hammock out. I was resting in it and she laid on my chest as I dozed off. Woke up to see it was noon and she was resting on my chest. Rivera picked her up and she was still asleep. I said "Love a good nap." as she was sound asleep. She said "I'm used to dealing with my younger relatives, so this is easy."

She woke up and I said "Bros, let's play." as she was sitting and ready to listen. We played some and I was matching to dance. She tried to dance and tripped as we finished. She had to go home and we gave her hugs. She left and I said "He, she wants to be like us, but we have to tell her that she cannot copy us. What was her idea?" and he replied "Weaponizing a xylophone." as Rivera said "At least she's inspired by her family, and Gold." I said "Gold to her is like a robot best friend." as I was ready to crash. Rivera came up and gave me a hug as mom walked in. Gold said "Don't ask, they're like this A.T.T." as she said "Well, if I do remember correctly, you two cousins made a bet when you were 10." and Quain said "Dammit." as he paid. I said "Well, then again, we'll more than likely be making more dumb bets when we get drunk again." as Bruno said "Truth. Though it is weird the me being your clone makes me a, sort-of brother." as I said "Eh, it's not too heavy if you don't care to mention it." Paris said "So basically, chill the f*ck out." as I said "Pretty much." as we sat for some TV.

Classes and I said "Ah, fuck me." as Gold said "Today you have separate classes from Rivera, as do I have separate from Cris, and basically, run like a bat out of hell." as we dashed to class. Bruno and Paris were placed by us as the girls had more swooning material. I said "Sheesh, it's like we're freaking movie stars." as Paris said "Well, you dress like a count, Gold's a DJ, Quain's a punk, Mikey, do we need to say it? And of course, and Bruno dresses like a mafia man." I said "But doesn't play the saxophone." as he shrugged it off and I knew every guy wanted to fight us. The teach said "Since there's clearly some fire going, let's burn it off with battle." We went to the field and every guy in the school wanted to join as I asked "How much power." and Bruno had the ring while Paris had the choker. I said "I get how Bruno does, but Paris, how?" He said "Conjured twins, right down the middle." as I said "Forget I asked. Sheesh." The field filled as I saw our teams watching and I howled as we went all out. Fun, difficult battle and we stood on the field of defeated enemies, every girl going crazy as I said "And 3, 2, 1..." as the bell went off. I went to Rivera and gave her a gentle hug. She kissed me and gave every girl the death threat to avoid. I said "Yandere." and she said "Oh shut up dummy." and held me tight.


	4. Track 4

We were having a Friday break and I said "After all that chaos, let me count down. 2 traitors to her, 1 lost mind control, and the final one I ate. She REALLY over-hyped herself." as Gold said "Speak for yourself, I keep finding rust in places I didn't know I had." I said "Leave that to Quain, at least the buzz table is functioning like normal, as is River Web." Quain said "Oh yeah, almost forgot." as he brought in a box. He said "White gloves on a black outfit make you look like you're trying to cover something, so I made black ones." and I put them on. He said "And new wires." as I fit them in and strung them out. I said "Nice, the look of a count. Though a bat faunus would pull it off better going full vampire." Mom asked "Oh, good question for TRBL, how would you describe each other." I said "To put it easily, use comedy. Laila would be the clown, and Bazil would be the serious guy she tosses pies at." Laila said "Tristan has a flexible mentality and Rivera is, hard to describe."

Bazil said "From fighting style, she's more close quarters than Laila, doesn't feel music like Tristan, and unlike I do with Nemia, she prefers to...Gold, what's the term we're looking for?" He said "I think I got it, where you guys lack, she fills in. With Laila, she's the close quarters person. With Tristan, she's more focused on the actual fight than the beat, and with Bazil, she's more easygoing and loose to the wind. To put it simply, she's the mirror to who she's partnered with. Most often Tristan." Gold said "Watching them in the tourney, I find it more like she was the analytical one, finding the weakness and quickly disposing." and we were playing some music. I said "Giving the middle finger to boy bands while being a trio of male musicians, or quartet when Mikey's around." The others didn't get it and I said "Think of all the "popular" boy bands, 1 dimensional carbon copies of each other. Then look at us." Dad said "So different, it's hard to see how two of you are related."

Quain said "Hence, when we make music together, we don't bother with a group name. Though it's divided on who's genres it is. Heavy music goes to me, pop and such to T, and G, well, that's obvious." I said "By heavy, he means metal, rock, etc. Though pop rock is a tie." as we were just watching a new movie. Halfway, I asked "Is anyone else finding this worse than the Witching Hour series?" and all hands were raised. Nima came through with some pictures and I asked "What did you make this time?" and she handed me one. I said "This is just precious, she sees us two as superheroes." as Rivera said "At least she didn't draw you roided out in tights." as I thought that up and threw up in my mouth. Nima gave me a hug and I smiled as Rivera asked "What exactly do you see from your cousin and brother?" She said "Awesome heroes who will break any rule for the greater good." as she was holding me tight. She said "Fist bump." but Gold said "Not a good idea, long story short, under the skin is metal." as she said "Awesome." I said "Odd thought just came to me." as mom seemed to get it.

She got a white board and Erica asked "What's so weird?" and Mom said "It's quite an odd thing, Here we have Tristan, then me, and going back shows every previous wolf faunus in the family line was female. Yet the first male holds the power, but I digress." Nima was resting in my arms and Quain said "Two things those two agree on, hugs, and naps." I said "Well, since I'm wide awake, cuz, pass the wolf's bane. That'll do it, the blue wolf's bane, not the yellow." and he sat by me. He took a huff and said "That's the spot." as I huffed and said "Ground control to major nap." as I blanked out. I woke up and saw dad toking some. He said "Now I see what makes this stuff so addictive, it's putting me on cloud 69." as he blacked out. Nima had left and I saw Rivera resting with me on my living room hammock. I got up and went to cook as the wolf's bane was still going through. It wore off and I passed out from the hangover.


	5. Track 5

A month of restless extreme training for us to be ready at the final battle. Us canines were huffing the wolf's bane and Quain said "That is good stuff." I said "Damn right, make you feel like you're on cloud nine before you crash." and Rivera came over to me. I gave her a hug and Gold said "Eureka." as I asked "What's the new discovery?" He said "I think I found out where witch bitch's lair is. Think of the one place that no one in their sane mind would step foot on for even a second." I said "Isla del inferno." and Clement said "Obvious in hindsight." I smirked and said "I'm ready to hunt." as Lebo said "And I can solidly confirm his hypothesis." Gold said "Hmm, need to see if they're still there though." as Quain said "I'll get the drone." and went through a gate. Quick search and he said "Yup, it's there. Oh that's just fucked up. She's turning the people into human-grimm hybrids." I said "Well, that gives me no less reason to hunt." as we loaded up. I said "Time to end this." as Gold opened a gate from the bottom of the drone.

I said "Time to finish this fight." and jumped in as we were free falling. I said "Forest coming up." as I slid down some trees and I saw her castle. I said "Us four go in, you guys deal with the rest. Gold, how about playing Days 696 when we give the signal." and he said "Yes!" and I said "And, full combat mode." as us four left. We got to her castle and I said "Hey, witch bitch." and she was enraged to see us. She called all the normal grim to make them into giant titans of mythological creatures. I said "Yes, now we fight, but i think we know what to do first." and let a howl into the night for the music to blast. I went for the hydra and found myself in a tight spot so i said "10%." as my ears, hair, and tail turned dark grey and space blue. Getting that down, I had more to deal with, so I said "25%." and half of my body was beowolf. Running through them as I had to hold on to my sanity for dear hope. She summoned a titanic grim and we all released to the wild animal side at 50%. It was still standing so said "101%" as I went all out and we got through to her base.

We got to her and she had no more defenses against us as we ran up and she tried to fight back, but everything she threw at us was weak. We got to her and I said "Midnight howl." Lebo said "Dawn's cackle." Paris said "Whickering Dusk." and Saffron said "Noon's growl." as our pieces were glowing. She said "Darkness give me power." and it was a final boss of unholy proportions. I said "Come on guys, let's end this." as we had a long grueling fight against her unleashed form before we wore her out. I said "Now, as we said before." and we went through the process before saying "Purge the evil to the light." as she was disintegrated into dust. Gold vacuumed her up and said "That's done, and all the people on this island are now dead, I need some diesel." I said "I need a beer." and we went to the club. Solia said "Hmm, the academy is finally repaired here." Clement said "True, but do you really think they need anymore lessons. She said "Nope, not in the slightest." as I said "And the year is almost over." as I saw Quain and Saffron dancing together.

I said "Dudes, look over there." and dad was laughing his ass off with mom. I said "Had you told me a year ago this would happen, I would've called you crazy, now, crazy has become the normal. Anyways, let's party!" Us 6 took the stage and Gold pressed a button to make the stage extend. I whispered "Come on guys, you know the one. Even if not with someone, Couldn't be as great." and we all incorporated our styles and went with the flow. I said "Grand final chorus, all at once." as it started and we got to the epic end. Everyone cheered and I hopped off to dance with Rivera. Gold and Cris, Laila and Bazil, Soro and Rachelle, Saffron and Quain as I said "Just kiss her already cuz." and he went for it. I shot a thumbs up and Rivera was giggling as Laila said "End of the main antagonist, now we wait for another." as Bazil kissed her to shut her up. I said "Finally see him express it." as she said "Oh shut up dummy." as she kissed me. I smiled and Gold said "Come on bro, dance line." as we got in line and danced late.


	6. Track 6

Finally graduating from academy, yet I felt off. Mom and dad were fixing the broken marriage and I said "Well, guess we end this year rocking out like we started it." as us 6 were setting up. Laila said "Though I've come to the conclusion who was main cast, supporting cast, and extras. Leaders and TRBL were main cast, and the extras were, how to say this, the other three teams except for the leaders of music." I said "Yeah, they didn't interact much with what you'd call the main story arcs. Most often, they'd be in the background while we were doing the serious business." as Lebo, Bruno, whatever, said "And I thought I was going crazy seeing that." Mikey said "Yeah, hanging round just those three will do that to you." as Quain said "Guilty as charged. Gotta fix this light." as I hopped up and said "Tighten right here so it doesn't fall and done." Rivera, Saffron, Annica, and Cris came in as us four bros hopped down. I swung into Rivera's arms and she smiled as Gold said "Ceremony's about to start." as we covered up the stuff and went to join.

I said "I feel like Small Adventures is the first." and Gold said "True." The entire thing was going as boring as expected and after our teams got done, we went to the stage and grabbed our gear. the headmaster pressed a button to show a green light meaning go as the curtain moved. We played music and the entire crowd was enjoying as we left the playlist running and I went to dance with Rivera. She took off my hat and said "No need to cover your ears anymore." as she put it on. I said "Guess so, just having the wild spikes of a wolf." as she added "Without the ponytail." and I was feeling thirsty. I went to get some water and saw Saffron dancing with Quain. I got a picture and said "Epic." as the 3 bros came over. I said "I am seriously trying to not cry of happiness right now." and Gold said "Same, aren't we all." Mikey said "Yeah, didn't expect that we'd go from musicians to hunters to heroes." as we were talking. I said "And the fact Quain is dating our teacher's daughter." as we chuckled. He said "Oh shut up, you're the guy dating the daughter of your dad's rival."

I said "Speaking of, they went to duke it out, but let's switch to the music we go crazy to dance to." as Gold said "Done, final songs of the party." and we were rocking the party away. Returning to the dorm, I gave Rivera a kiss on the cheek and she asked "Where do we go from here?" I said "I feel like going home to Tierhiem." as she said "Of course." and we loaded up our stuff. She said goodbye to family and her dad said "Take care of her." as I nodded and we walked through. Bazil said "In the shade of the hill, by the forest, not too far from water, nice." I said "Yeah, our old vacay home from before all the chaos. 2 stories, 1 master bedroom, 1 bedroom we used back then, and 4 spare rooms. Each bedroom we used has 2 bunks." and we went in. Gold said "Leave the need of beds to me." as he went and I said "Let's see 16, yeah, I'll leave that to him." as he said "Done." and Cris said "I helped."

We went in and he said 1 bunk in here for TRBL, 2 for my team, then SCLP, then QRTT, then MRAC. I really don't think we need to explain the one bunk thing." as they agreed. I said "Bottom bunk, called it." as we unloaded. I said "Never really been a fan of having a lot of stuff out, so I keep old things in storage. and she said "Oh, so the stuffed plushie." as I said "Hey, I have no shame admitting it." and went with Gold to get my stuff from dad's house. I said "I'll put this in storage." and we were sitting at the dining table. I said "Ah, memories here, old and new." as Gold said "Party doesn't wait, and it never stops." as we did a bro fist. Rivera was not letting me go as Gold said "Easy way to make an idiot of someone." as he made a laser pointer dot. I said "Oh no." and Quain was chasing it. I said "Thought he was over that." as he realized it and said "Gold!" I was tired and went to rest in my room. She was in the lusty mood and I put some protection on saying "Just hand me the wolf's bane." and a big sniff as I forgot what happened that night.


	7. Final Track

I woke up and washed up before going to see the 5 others outside practicing music. I said "Our grand party of 5 teams will never we were practicing. I said "Gold, try guessing which to play." as he got it right and we were singing. Our gals came out and Rivera didn't see me as she asked "Where's T?" Gold said "He's right the..." and I gave her a hug from the shadows. She said "Of course." as we had our hug. She smiled and Paris said "Hopeless romantic." as I said "Sorry, the greatest emo band broke up years ago, you're late to the party." as I smirked. He shrugged and said "You dress like a mafia lead, then a count, but focus on pop over swing, jazz, or piano." I said "Sure, rebuttal when Laila says you're one of the main characters." and she said "Since he's new, he's supporting cast, Bruno having an important connection to you is main character." He lost that bout and Rivera said "And there's the fact we have him writing everything down, and Gold literally recording every second of his life." I asked "Does that apply to being assembled?" and he asked "Was I cranky when I woke up the first time?" and I said Oh yeah, then you calmed down only to have your language system mess up." as he said "Vete a la mierda!" as I said "No thanks." as Laila said "Hmm, I know what he said. May be a dead tongue but I know." Bazil said "He dropped an F bomb." as I said "Yup, and when Nima could run in at any time, we don't risk." as Bruno said "Truth, may show off a dark ego, but I think all of us agree, do not taint the 'd be equivalent to killing a puppy and reanimating it as a rotting zombie."

Nima walked in and said "Cuz." as I picked her up and gave her a hug. Laila asked "Am I the only one thinking that when she's here, those two act like parents to her?" and she said "Cuz is awesome, that is all that needs to be said." as I chuckled. I said "Well, Bruno was made to be my clone." and she went over to him. He gave her a hug and she said "So cousin has a brother." as we both said Eh, in a weird sense, yes." as she was snuggled close to him. He said "How this ball of fluffy adorableness is related to you I can see, but seeing Q as her brother, a lot harder to picture." Bazil said "Quite, she's happy ATT, but Q is more focused and give off a more apathetic vibe." I said That is until Saffron is around." and she went over to him. Cris and Gold, Soro and Rachelle, Bazil and Laila, Rivera and I, Gold said "Seems we really lucked out walking away from all the chaos with a happy ending." and I said That's only temporary, grimm are still around, evil still exists, as it always will. The fight may be won, the war is not." as I went to sit in the tree and strummed a melody as Gold knew it so I sang as he started playing. We finished and I was resting on my hammock between the trees and pulled down an apple. Dad came out and said "Beach day." as Gold said "No thanks." as I said "Well, I'm in." and rushed through to change. We were at the beach and I said "Summer day to swim." as the gals caught up. Nima came to give us two hugs and said "I love cuz and brother." as I smiled and Quain gave her an inflated ring.

We saw a big wave and I smirked as he said "Time to ride." and we went to catch it. Surfing around as we could be free to the wind. I got the smell of meat and rode to the shore as dad was setting up tables to eat. Nima said "I built a sand castle." and I saw her castle. I walked over and dug a moat saying "Keep it safe from the water." as we washed our hands off and I sat by my team. A day of fun in the sun and we went home as dad took Nima home. I found those two in GTER's room as I closed the door and had to hold in my laughter. Q asked "What's so funny?" I replied "They were grinding gears if you get my drift." and he was holding in laughter as they came in. I asked "Have fun while we were gone?" and he lit up as Quain said "There's you answer." as we all crashed. I said "More adventure ahead, but for now, we have some peace." and started strumming a harmonious melody. Mikey said "Truth, after all the chaos that started with the attack in Spero, we can catch our breath and play music out of fun instead of the heat of battle." as us musical bros fist bumped. Bruno said "Eh, it rally depends what you'd rather be known for, music or war." as all of us said "Music."

Gold said "Hey bros, catch." and tossed us some sodas. All caught as I drank up and he placed down a candle. I got the aroma and all of us faunus were out. Bazil said "Wolf's bane, of course." as Bruno said "It's a great smell to chill on." and seeing as there will be more danger ahead, I think it fits, but hey, that's just me." and we were chilling all afternoon. I went to bed and she was waiting like normal. I gave her a kiss and said "Sorry, but wolf's bane is irresistable to us." She said "I can get that, losing all sense of stress while the candle burns." and I sat next to her. She was squeezing me and I smiled saying "Love you too." as I could feel peace outside of music and combat. I fell on my back and took off River Web as she said "Both of the things you love mean River." as I said "You and R Web." as she giggled and I tucked her in before falling asleep with her.

"Laila here. Bazil asked me to go get some apples from the tree in the backyard for a pie. The big bad is defeated but bigger baddies will come up to face us. Don't think the Treble has stopped brewing, it's only started."


End file.
